Second Russo-American War
For the war in Battlefield: Bad Company, see First Russo-American War. The Second Russo-American War is a fictional international conflict between the United States of America, its allies and the Russian Federation in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Although the Russians at first were dominant, securing positions all over the South American continent, U.S. forces fought back, ultimately turning the tide to such an extent that the Russians were forced to invade the United States through Alaska. Background The ultimate background to the Second Russian-American War is that of the Russo-American War, where U.S. forces were engaged in combat with those of the Middle Eastern Coalition and the Russian Federation in Europe and the Middle East. Through cutscenes in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Russians are seen advancing through Europe, Asia, and into South America, creating the setting for the events of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Course of War Actions of Bravo-2 Bravo-2, made up of Sergeant Samuel Redford and Privates George Haggard, Terrence Sweetwater and Preston Marlowe, took part in many key actions in the war, although they are low in scale compared to several actions in the conflict.Though, one mission changed the tide of the war. Mission in Russia Early on in the war, Bravo-2 was deployed as part of a U.S. intelligence operation in eastern Russia. While their contact was executed by a Russian HVI, the squad pushed through a Russian town and captured a Russian truck, before escaping their Russian pursuers over cross country roads. After their truck is destroyed by a Mi-28 Havoc, Marlowe discovers a briefcase containing a piece of an unknown weapon. The squad is returned to the U.S., debriefed on the piece they found, and swiftly re-assigned to the Special Activities Division, or SPECACT. Search for Agent Aguire Being flown into Russian-occupied Bolivia, the squad is tasked with searching for a CIA agent code-named Aguire. The squad finds his hideout empty, but follow a trail towards where Aguire was being held by Russians, taking out Militia positions along the way. Just as an Mi-24 Hind arrives to take Aguire away, Marlowe, using an MP-443, kills the Russian holding Aguire prisoner and saves him. After brefing Aguire on their mission, he sends them, via their pilot Flynn's Blackhawk helicopter, and the squad deliberately crashes a satellite containing the information that Aguire had collected on the unknown weapon. Despite securing the crashed satellite, the squad was stranded as a storm was approaching, and Marlowe, stranded from the rest of his squad, had to make his way down a hill towards safety. Capturing Arkady Kirilenko As soon as the satellite had been secured, Aguire revealed the lynchpin of the Russian attempt to build the unknown weapon, revealed as an experimental "Scalar Weapon": Arkady Kirilenko, the HVI the squad had seen in Russia executing a man they were sent to rescue. Tagging along with the M1A2 Abrams tanks of the 1st Cavalry Division's Task Force Kodiak, as well as a convoy of HMMWVs, they travelled towards the village. However, as the U.S. troops advanced, they take heavy casualties from Russian tanks, TOW launchers and RPGs, as well as a ZU-23-2 AA gun. Later, U.S. artillery strikes seconds ahead of Bravo-2, and a second U.S. artillery strike allows Kirilenko to escape after being captured by Bravo-2. ru:Вторая руссо-американская война Category:Wars Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2